


Жар

by alisha_rui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexy Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_rui/pseuds/alisha_rui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рой мучается из-за летней жары и присутствия Эда. Сможет ли он удержать своё невысказанное желание в секрете, или Эд увидит его скрытые мотивы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30537) by truths_in_lies. 



> Перевод с согласия автора, прав ни на что не имею.

Воздух покрывал Централ удушливой пеленой, заглушая малейшее желание двигаться. Бывшая насыщенно зеленой трава пожухла, но даже её потусклевший цвет напоминал теплый на ощупь бархат. Было жарко, - всё, что люди могли сказать сейчас о погоде, и это было явным преуменьшением; продуктивность работы в штабе упала практически до нуля.   
  
Рой Мустанг сидел за столом и обмахивался документом, который, вообще-то, должен был подписывать. Слабенький ветерок от отчета немного разгонял застоявшийся воздух, но этого было мало. Солнечный свет лился в окно как густой сироп, он был практически осязаем, давил на Роя, пригибая его своим весом. Форменная куртка давно была закинута на спинку дивана, рукава рубашки закатаны, а большая часть пуговиц расстегнута – теперь рубашка просто свободно свисала с плеч. Он был вполне готов пойти на риск и выглядеть неопрятно. В конце концов, даже фюрер оставил всякие церемонии и приехал на работу в шортах. Хакуро ничего не смог бы предъявить другим офицерам, учитывая то, что именно он первым нарушил правила.   
  
Луч света попал на опустевший графин, ещё недавно доверху наполненный водой, и разлетелся по кабинету яркими бликами. Некоторые из них проскочили в дверь и прошлись солнечными зайчиками по внешнему офису, где персонал личного состава развалился кто где, слишком уставший, чтобы разговаривать. Только Хоукай была способна сохранить свой привычный строгий вид, но и она дала себе некоторые поблажки. Да, воротничок её рубашки был всё так же оглажен и застегнут на все пуговицы, и выглядел при этом максимально профессионально, но вот форменная куртка была брошена у ног, а рукава рубашки закатаны так, чтобы почувствовать как можно больше ветра, почти незаметно обдувающего комнату.   
  
Значительно ухудшал ситуацию недостаток электрических вентиляторов во всем городе. Ничто не могло убедить простых горожан, что армии эти вентиляторы были нужны больше, чем населению, поэтому солдаты набились в штаб и изнывали от жары. Рой подозревал, что напади сейчас кто-нибудь на страну, не нашлось бы никого, кто хотя бы как-то забеспокоился.   
  
Звук захлопывающейся двери заставил Роя подпрыгнуть на месте, вырывая его из задумчивого состояния. Он почти поднялся со стула, когда понял, что нарушителем спокойствия был не кто-то выше по рангу, а Стальной. Было уже слишком поздно скрывать свою нервозность, поэтому Рой постарался как можно суровей посмотреть на Эда, а тот мстительно ухмыльнулся в ответ.   
  
\- Получи, придурок. Ты вообще представляешь себе как это: гнаться за кем-то по крышам складов в такую жару?  
  
Не то что бы, но Рой мог догадаться. Сталь крыш должна была раскалиться при такой погоде: пожалуй, погоня походила бы на пробежку по горящим углям.   
  
\- Ты поймал его? – спросил полковник, садясь обратно за стол и не смотря Эду в глаза, хотя и улыбаясь из-за явной обиды в голосе Стального.  
  
\- Естественно. Он уже в камере. Не доставит никаких хлопот в ближайшее время. Есть ещё что-нибудь для меня?  
  
  
Рой кинул ленивый взгляд на бумаги на своем столе, стараясь выглядеть привычно и равнодушно, хотя присутствие другого алхимика явственно влияло на него, а по телу уже распространялось знакомое, неизбежное тепло.   
  
\- Можешь просмотреть эти отчеты и выбрать один на свой вкус, - наконец сказал он. – Жара добивает стариков-алхимиков, а у некоторых из них были довольно приличные наработки. Если ты сможешь продолжить с того места, где они остановились, это принесет пользу штабу.  
  
Эд фыркнул презрительно, забирая папки со стола.   
  
\- Будто бы мне есть какое-то дело до этого.  
  
Год назад Рой может быть и поверил бы его словам. До возвращения Алу тела Эд ненавидел армию и всё, что было с ней связано, но после этого он, вероятно, понял, что в действительности нашел своё место, причем не только в армии, но и в личном составе Роя. Незаметно он стал одним из них, и, несмотря на отчаянные протесты, Эд беспокоился о людях Мустанга.  
  
Рой тоже осознал, что испытывает похожие чувства в отношении Стального, однако «беспокойство» - это не совсем то слово, что подошло бы в данном случае. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, что в языке существует точное выражение эмоций, которые будил в нем Эд – их банально было слишком много, чтобы дать какое-то общее определение. Общаясь с Эдом, полковник чувствовал себя как на пороховой бочке. Всё ощущалось слишком остро в его присутствии, и Рой часто с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы дотянуться до Эда и схватить его за грудки, хотя цель этого действия – встряхнуть мальчишку и тем самым вбить в него хоть немного разума или прижать к себе – варьировалась день ото дня.   
  
Правда в том, что Эд был ему интересен. Мальчик вырос в привлекательного молодого человека, и Рой заметил первые искры желания уже довольно давно. Он сделал всё, чтобы потушить их, считая дальнейшие действия слишком неуместными, но он совершенно не ожидал, что Эд научится – особо не стараясь – умело играть на чувствах Роя.  
Стальной теперь точно знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы вывести Мустанга из равновесия. Буквально неделю назад он сказал «Пожалуйста», что внезапно заставило Роя смутиться и потерять дар речи от неожиданно вежливого обращения. Этот случай, как и многие другие, позволяли сделать простой вывод о том, что после долгих лет манипулирования Эдом для того, чтобы заставить его поступать согласно своей воле, Мустанг наконец вырастил себе достойного соперника.   
  
Эд стал вести себя взрослее. Это было не особо заметно, но всё же. Почти в восемнадцать лет он спокойнее реагировал на беззлобные подначки и несправедливость, не бросаясь сразу в бой; он так же не накручивал себя до состояния кипящей ярости из-за бесстрастных комментариев Роя. Казалось, что сейчас он предпочитал реагировать на непробиваемое спокойствие полковника как-то по-хулигански, озорнее, осмысленнее…  
  
Прекрасным.  
  
Рой позволил себе поднять взгляд на Эда, радуясь, что Стальной был слишком увлечен отчетами, чтобы замечать неприкрытое восхищение Мустанга. Из-за жары все люди в городе выглядели ужасно, истекая потом и вызывая жалость одним своим видом, но Эд словно был рожден для того, чтобы наслаждаться теплом. Золотистые волосы выгорели, стали ярче, будто бы накапливая солнечный свет для долгих зимних вечеров. Медового цвета кожа загорела ещё сильнее и будто светилась изнутри, редкие, почти незаметные веснушки были разбросаны по лицу Стального.  
  
Естественно, что даже Эд не мог не реагировать на удушающую жару. Автомейл нагревался и дополнительно согревал самого Эда, поэтому было явно видно, что он постарался как-то компенсировать дискомфорт. Обычно Стальной закрывал своё тело полностью, до самого подбородка, но сегодня даже он был вынужден поступиться привычками, и Рой жадно смотрел на открывшиеся участки кожи.  
  
Кожаные штаны были незыблемой константой в жизни Эда, но если ему и было неудобно в обтягивающих брюках, он никак этого не показывал. И плащ, и куртка сегодня остались дома, торс прикрывала только черная майка, а на плечи была небрежно накинута белая форменная рубашка, расстегнутая до самого низа. Рой и сам носил такую каждый день, он был в такой сейчас, но, чёрт возьми, Эд умудрялся выглядеть почти развратно в ничем непримечательной вещи.   
  
Понятно, что не рубашка, а тело под ней заставляло Роя делать неровные, глубокие вдохи. Длинные рукава полностью закрывали руки Эда, а ослепительно белый цвет только подчеркивал контраст рубашки и черного топа, обтягивающего Стального вторая кожа. Соблазнительно расстегнутый воротничок открывал взгляду доступ к блестящим от пота ключицам.   
  
Если бы бог секса существовал, он бы выглядел именно так: сильный и мускулистый, одетый, но невероятно соблазнительный. Этот сопляк и сам вероятно не понимал, как он действовал на людей; он просто вымотался от беготни по городу, но всё, о чём Рой мог думать, сосредотачивалось на вкусе солоноватой кожи ключиц, на том, чтобы провести языком по шее, остановившись на бьющейся вене, и поцеловать мягкую, загорелую кожу, чувствуя губами жизненный пульс этого прекрасного тела.   
  
Рой с трудом заставил себя не облизывать губы, отводя взгляд в сторону и сдвигаясь на стуле, попутно кляня внезапно ставшие слишком узкими брюки. В возбуждении не было ничего нового, но оно всё ещё вызывало удивление: почему в городе, полном согласных на всё привлекательных партнеров для секса его тело вдруг решило так реагировать именно на Эда? Он старался утолить неугасающую жажду с другими любовниками, но она была похожа на желание, помочь преодолеть которое мог только Эд, и Рой начинал терять терпение от подобного непослушания своего тела.  
  
\- Ты вполне мог бы сесть и продолжить читать эти бумаги, ты в курсе? – раздраженно сказал он.  
  
Это прозвучало грубее, чем он рассчитывал, но пока Эд будет маячить у него перед глазами, Рой точно не сможет заставить себя смотреть в другую сторону.   
  
\- Тут есть диван.  
  
Эд что-то пробормотал, практически не отрываясь от чтения; полковник с силой стиснул зубы.  
  
\- Сядь уже, Стальной. Кто бы мог подумать, что с твоим не особо выдающимся ростом можно нависать над столом. Ты мешаешь мне сконцентрировать на работе.  
  
Это привлекло внимание Эда, и Рой ухмыльнулся, когда увидел, как его глаза сузились от злости.   
  
Парень уже полностью вырос и, хотя он и не был больше самым низким в штабе, назвать его высоким тоже было нельзя. Для Эда это всё ещё было болезненной темой, чем Рой с успехом пользовался. Кроме того было что-то безумно захватывающее в том, чтобы злить Стального, что-то вроде поджиганием фейерверка. Никогда не знаешь, будет ли он великолепным или смертоносным , или и тем, и другим.  
  
Однако никаких тирад не последовало, что само по себе было достаточно тревожным знаком. Эд просто посмотрел на него, постепенно охватывая взглядом каждую часть тела Роя, видную над столом. Это был очень тщательный осмотр, и та часть кожи на груди Роя, что не была закрыта свободно висящей на плечах рубашкой начала покалывать от возникшего напряжения. Его дыхание стало частым и резким, и единственным, что спасало Роя от того, чтобы признать, что слишком яркий румянец на щеках появился из-за обжигающего взгляда Эда, была жара.  
  
Наконец, Стальной посмотрел в сторону и, слегка улыбаясь и явственно пожимая плечами, сказал:  
  
\- Отвали, Мустанг. Ты, по виду, не особо работой занят. На чем ты собрался концентрироваться?  
  
Рой не успел ничего сказать в ответ, как вдруг Эд развернулся и пошел к дивану, двигаясь с привычным ненарочитым изяществом. Но не от этого у Роя в горле мгновенно пересохло, а из-за ранее незамеченных изменений в прическе Эда. Сегодня не было ни обычной косы, ни конского хвоста, спадающего неровными прядями по спине парня, - широко расправленные плечи ничего не закрывало.  
  
На какое-то мгновение из-за внезапно накатившей паники Рой подумал, что Стальной обрезал волосы, и часть его хотела кричать от бессильной ярости при одной только мысли об этом. Только присмотревшись, он понял, что случилось с прической Эда: он собрал их в пучок как можно ближе к голове и закрепил чем-то, скорее всего резинкой. Какая-то прядь нет-нет, но выбивалась из захвата, и по ней взгляд легко прослеживал путь от волос к открытой шее Эда.   
  
Это должно было выглядеть по-женски, но, даже смотря со спины, не было никакой возможности принять Эда за женщину: его плечи были слишком широки, а бедра - узки, это оставляло Роя полностью захваченным открывшимся видом. Что-то столь обычное, как задняя часть шеи парня не могло заставить его тело петь от желания, но в этот раз вид открытой для жадного взгляда кожи разбудил в нем что-то первобытное, одобряющее низким рычанием то, что он видел. Рой моргнул, потом ещё раз, стараясь прогнать мысли той части себя, которая настаивала на немедленном предъявлении своих прав на Стального. Логика оставила его, и он бессильно сжал руки в кулаки, когда воображение стало настойчиво подсовывать ему картинки с обнаженным Эдом, растянувшемся на его кровати, лежащим под ним и двигающимся в унисон с толчками Роя; он зарылся носом в волосы Эда и застонал от наслаждения…   
  
Закрыв глаза, полковник с трудом собирал остатки контроля. Его тело было как натянутая струна, сердце билось в сумасшедшем ритме, заставляя закипать и без того разгоряченную кровь, и он с трудом мог слышать свои собственные мысли за грохотом желания, раздававшимся в ушах. Мустанг мельком глянул на диван только чтобы проверить, что Эд не смотрит на него; вместо обвиняющего взгляда ему на глаза попалась шея Стального, - тот развалился на диване, быстро просматривая отчеты и тихо шурша бумагой. Казалось, он не обращал никакого внимания на то, что Рой потерялся в мареве собственных желаний, застилающих всё перед ним, и забыл ответить на его вопрос; Эд был полностью поглощен исследованиями, представленными в документах.   
  
Полковник поспешно отвел взгляд от такой соблазнительно гладкой кожи Стального и придвинул к себе несколько папок. В идеале Мустангу сейчас не помешал бы долгий холодный душ, но его, на худой конец, устроил бы и уход Эда до того, как Рой позволит себе совершить какую-нибудь глупость, как, например, подойти к Стальному и прижаться губами к золотистой коже обнаженной шеи. Мимолетное удовлетворение желания, возможно, будет стоить ему сломанного носа, когда Эд повернется и вполне заслуженно ударит его; и без того хрупкое доверие, появившееся между ними, будет разрушено.  
  
Картинка с Эдом, наслаждающимся его прикосновением, практически мурлыкающим от удовольствия, подставляющим шею в безмолвном приглашении мелькнула в его сознании несбывшимся видением, и Рой с усилием подавил желание застонать от отчаяния. Обычно присутствие Стального не было настолько мучительным и приятным одновременно, обычно Рой позволял себе только один взгляд украдкой, и всё. Сейчас ему пришлось подпереть рукой голову и заставлять себя смотреть на отчет, лежащий прямо перед ним на столе, потому что в противном случае он бы не отрывал жадного взгляда от Эда, пока тот не ушел бы из его кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Снова. Чтение отчета немного помогало, но у Роя было ощущение, что каждый миллиметр его кожи стал болезненно чувствительным, со всей ясностью осознавая присутствие Эда в комнате, которое контролировало его реакции, как луна управляет приливами.   
  
Не будь сейчас так жарко, это мучительное влечение не было бы большой проблемой. Удушающая атмосфера стала причиной того, что ранее подконтрольное ему желание начало вырываться на свободу. Дождь был просто необходим, и как можно скорее; хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разрядить напряжение зноя, потому что после него Эд будет носить привычную закрытую одежду, а Рой, наконец, вернет себе разум.  
  
Одно плохо: образ такого Эда, беспечно расслабленного, но привлекательного до непристойности, ещё долго не уйдет из мыслей Роя. Даже в самые холодные зимние дни он, возможно, всё ещё будет помнить сегодняшний день. Этот образ будет настойчиво преследовать его до самой его смерти, выжженный на подсознании.  
  
Самым худшим было то, что они никогда не касались друг друга дольше, чем на несколько секунд, дотрагиваясь только чтобы помочь удержать равновесие или привлечь внимание. Это иссушающее желание выросло из событий, никогда не случавшихся в реальности, но постоянно происходящих в голове Роя, из развратных и навязчивых образов. Он сам себя обманывал, что добавляло нотку горечи в сладость его желания.  
  
Движение, замеченное краем глаза, заставило Роя поднять голову от скучных, сухих отчетов, осознавая, что за всё то время, что Эд читал, он не перевернул ни одной страницы. Теперь Стальной встал с дивана, потягиваясь так, словно он был только что из постели. Рой мог видеть, как двигаются мышцы под кожей Эда, он сухо сглотнул, когда задравшиеся рубашка и майка позволили ему увидеть кусочек оголенного живота и темно-золотистых волос, спускающихся за пояс брюк Стального.  
  
Сердце Роя норовило выскочить из грудной клетки, а разгоревшееся вновь желание начало доставлять всё больше неудобства. Боже, Эд что, пытался _убить_ его?  
  
\- Я возьму этот, – сказал Стальной, подходя к столу.  
  
Он помахал одним из отчетов, а два других бросил Рою на стол с глухим звуком.   
  
\- Остальные слишком скучные, а вот у этого парня есть потенциал.  
  
Рой отчаянно пытался хоть немного прийти в себя, чтобы придумать какой-нибудь относительно приемлемый ответ:  
  
\- Сообщи, если обнаружишь что-нибудь интересное во время своих исследований, - приказным тоном сказал он, прочищая горло, чтобы избавиться от хрипотцы в голосе. – Свободен, Стальной.  
  
Однако, ни удаляющихся шагов, ни звука открывающейся, а после захлопывающейся двери не последовало. Вместо этого Эд остался там, где стоял, смотря на Роя, немного склонив голову в сторону, и, пусть даже полковник делал вид, что увлечен отчетами, он всё равно чувствовал тяжелый, изучающий взгляд.   
  
\- Ты можешь идти, Стальной, - повторил Мустанг, позволяя усмешке отразиться в голосе – он был готов на что угодно, только чтобы статься одному. – Или ты собираешься и дальше смотреть на меня?  
  
В какой-то момент Рой перестал надеяться на ответ, но вдруг Эд медленно, почти угрожающе проговорил:  
  
\- Ты начал первым.  
  
Полковник приложил все усилия, чтобы не показать своего удивления, внутренне коря себя за панику. Естественно, Эд мог быть наблюдательным, когда сам этого хотел, и стало понятно, что он был не так уж и увлечен теми отчетами, как думал Рой.  
  
Взяв ручку и расписавшись в нужном месте даже не читая, в надежде на то, что бумаги не содержали в себе ничего важного, полковник быстро перебирал варианты подходящего ответа, надеясь отвлечь Эда от темы.  
  
\- Ты льстишь себе, Эдвард. Я всего лишь задумался и смотрел в никуда. Ты просто оказался на пути моего взгляда.  
  
Кажется, удалось: холодный и отвлеченный тон, но… Но Рой сильно ошибся, подняв глаза на Эда, чтобы усилить эффект сказанного.   
  
Как оказалось, отговорка не была такой уж хорошей, это было ясно видно по тому, как держался Стальной. Папку он придерживал локтем, засунув большие пальцы в карманы штанов и обозначив тем самым пах. Почти ничего не было заметно, но слишком внимательный взгляд Роя, быстро перескочивший с промежности на лицо Эда, сказал всё за себя, выдавая скрытую словами правду.  
  
Тишина оглушала, натянутая как струна, которую вот-вот заденут руки музыканта. У Роя закружилась голова от нахлынувшей паники пополам с предвкушением, он ждал хоть какой-нибудь реакции Стального, но тот просто наблюдал за ним – следил – скептически подняв бровь и склонив голову в сторону.  
  
Рой мысленно подготовился к тому, чтобы отразить словесную или физическую атаку, хоть что-то, что заставит Эда вытащить проблему наружу и раздавить Роя презрением, но ничего не произошло. Стальной усмехнулся уголком рта, будто зная, что полковник находился в невыгодном положении.   
  
\- Ну да, конечно, - с непонятным обещанием в голосе проговорил он тихо. – Убеждай себя в этом, Мустанг. Ещё увидимся.  
  
Невысказанный ответ замер у Роя на губах, и он молча смотрел, как Эд спокойно вышел из кабинета, словно они тут о погоде разговаривали. Всё, что он мог сейчас придумать, было слишком наигранным, да и поздно уже отнекиваться. Рой запустил руки в волосы и откинулся на спинку стула, не зная, как реагировать на всё это. Что вообще сейчас произошло?  
Эд о чем-то догадывался, но вот насколько далеко простирались его предположения, полковник не знал, что уже было достаточно настораживающим. Самое меньшее, что он мог заметить – это то, что Рой пялился на него как влюбленный подросток, почти пуская слюни. У Мустанга не было шансов хоть как-то оправдать себя, ложью проложив себе выход из неудобного положения – последний обмен репликами решил всё. Если бы только он не задержал взгляд на пахе Эда, но ведь невозможно было оторваться, когда Эд сам, сам подчеркивал свою реакцию.  
  
Подождите-ка…  
  
Рой наклонил голову и хмуро посмотрел на дверь. Стальной должен был злиться, испытывать отвращение или хотя бы чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке из-за взглядов полковника. Вместо этого он проявлял обычное любопытство, словно проводя эксперимент и наблюдая за результатами с неугасающим интересом. Рой более чем привык к флирту и уловкам, к которым прибегали влюбленные, но реакция Стального ставила в тупик. Грациозные движения Эда и оголенные участки кожи, мелькавшие то тут, то там, - это всё не могло быть нарочитым.  
  
Ведь не могло же?  
  
Рой тряхнул головой, взял ручку и пододвинул к себе следующий отчет. Это просто смешно, он принимает желаемое за действительное, вот и всё. Но логичные сомнения не могли заглушить слабую надежду в его сердце. Даже если все действия Эда были просто совпадением, не имеющим ничего общего с соблазнением, ничто не могло отменить один факт:  
  
Пусть только на секунду, но Эд посмотрел на него в ответ.


End file.
